Champagne & Strawberries
by MauraJaneRizzles
Summary: Maura has a long day at work and Jane plans a very special homecoming for her wife.


_**A/N: This is a one-shot Rizzoli &amp; Isles, which I unfortunately don't own, just the smutty story. It is rated M because...you'll figure it out.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Champagne &amp; Strawberries

Maura just finished the last autopsy and walked into her office, dying to sit down and rest for a few minutes. It had been a long, long, long day and she needed to sit and allow her aching back and feet to relax. She no sooner sat down and propped her feet up when her phone started ringing. She looked at the display and display and smiled.

"Hello beautiful." she purred into the phone.

"Hello yourself gorgeous." she heard in return.

"To what do I owe this honor?" Maura asked, still a seductive tone to her voice.

"Do we have any strawberries?" The voice on the other end asked, "Oh, and any champagne?"

Maura sat up straighter and asked, "Jane, why do you need champagne and strawberries?"

"Just something I wanted to make for my darling wife after a long day at work and I need those ingredients." Jane said, not completely truthful.

"Oh." Maura said in surprise. "Um, I think there's a bottle of champagne in the back of the refrigerator that we didn't open at New Years and I don't think we have strawberries. Would it be too late if I pick some up on my way home?"

Jane was quiet for a moment as she thought.

"Honey, are you still there?"

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking. I'll go and get some as to not delay your surprise." Jane said. "How much longer do you think you'll be at work?"

Maura let out an audible yawn then said. "I just completed the last autopsy and had just sat down to rest when you called. I was going to shower then come home, why?"

"I was just timing out dinner and everything." Jane said then added, "Why don't you come home and shower then you can just put your PJ's on and relax for the evening. I know you have to be tired."

"I'm f-f-fine." Maura yawned.

"Yeah, right." Jane said. "I bet you're breaking out in hives as we speak from that lie."

"Maybe you're right. I should just come home and shower. I am really tired. I did five autopsies today."

"Five?" Jane questioned. "I thought there were only three."

"Yes, well, two more came in after you went home and there was a rush on them. Sorry I didn't call and tell you about them. I wanted to get them over and done with so I could go home too. I haven't been sleeping well and I am tired."

Little did Maura know but Jane had a plan for her arrival at home which was guaranteed to help her wife sleep well, very well, tonight.

"Alright babe. You gather your things together and head for home and I will get the strawberries and have your surprise ready for when you get home. I love you." Jane said.

"Sounds heavenly." Maura said. "I love you too."

Jane threw on some sweats and her old tennis shoes and raced out the door. She had to get home and get ready before Maura did or the surprise would be ruined.

Maura hustled around her office as fast as she could, gathering her belongings and stuffing them in her bag before pulling on her coat and hurrying out the door and to the surprise Jane had waiting for her. Knowing Jane, she thought, it could be anything.

Jane arrived home and found the perfect bowl and neatly arranged the washed strawberries in it before pulling out the bottle chiller, filling it with ice, and placing the bottle of champagne it it. She then found the champagne flutes she and Maura used at their wedding and placed them on the table with the champagne and strawberries as well. She stood back and looked at her handiwork then made a few adjustments before being satisfied with her display. Then then went running up the stairs to their bedroom, stripped off her sweats and put on the brand new lingerie she had purchased, without Maura's knowledge, just for this occasion. She then went to their closet and found the silk robe Maura had gotten her for Christmas and slipped it on. With a last check in the mirror she tried and failed to tame a few of her wild curls, then headed downstairs and awaited Maura's return home.

Five minutes later, Jane heard the front door open and her heart started racing.

"Honey, I'm home." Maura called as she dropped her bag on the floor and kicked off her shoes.

Jane came slinking around the corner with a seductive grin on her face. "Welcome home." she purred.

"Jane, what's this all about?" Maura asked, intrigued.

Jane sashayed over to Maura and captured her lips in a deep but tender kiss while capturing her face between her hands.

Maura returned the kiss just as deeply and tenderly and tucked her thumbs in the belt of Jane's robe.

Jane's hands slid down Maura's neck then down between her breasts before traveling back up her sides, thumbs brushing over already hardening nipples and up to her shoulders.

Jane paused and they each took a much needed breath before resuming the kiss.

Jane's hands slowly pushed Maura's jacket off her shoulders and allowed it to fall onto the floor while their tongues began performing a seductive dance.

Maura reached up and scratched at Jane's back through the silk of her robe, dragging her nails down her back and stopping at her butt and giving it a squeeze.

Jane let out a low moan then wrapped one hand around the back of Maura's neck and slid her other hand in the back of Maura's pants and squeezed one of her sumptuous buttocks.

Maura's turn to moan.

They melted into each other even more and Maura wrapped a leg around Jane's waist.

Jane pulled her hand out of the back of Maura's pants and grabbed her other leg, wrapping it around her waist too as she lifted her wife up and pinned her to the door, pelvises grinding together, kiss never broken.

When they came up for air, Maura lifted her chin and allowed Jane access to her throat where Jane trailed kisses down it as far as she could, stopping when she reached Maura's incredible breasts.

"Mmmmm." Jane purred. "The rack of god, my favorite feature."

Maura moaned and breathlessly said, "Touch me Jane."

"I will. Come with me." Jane said as eased Maura's legs from around her waist and sat her on the floor.

Maura wobbled slightly, legs weak with desire, then steadied as she took the hand Jane was offering her and followed her into the living room where Jane had the champagne and strawberries arranged.

They stopped in front of the couch and Jane turned Maura to face her. She kissed her then lifted Maura's shirt from her and unhooked her bra, allowing it to slip to the floor, before taking one pink, hardened nipple into her mouth while her fingers pinched and teased the other one. She then trailed kisses across Maura's chest and reversed the process, causing Maura to let out a moan and grabbing Jane's hair and pulling her mouth harder onto her nipple. Jane bit and sucked as her hands trailed down Maura's body and unbuttoned her pants.

Maura let out a gasp as Jane pulled away, teeth still clamped on her nipple. Jane released the nipple with a pop as she slid her hand into the front of Maura's pants and found her wife's wet, hot, and throbbing center. She gently brushed the pulsating nub with her fingers.

Maura tossed her head back and groaned.

Jane's fingers moved a few times then she removed her hand, teasingly, as Maura let out a cry of protest. Jane pushed Maura's pants over her bottom then gently laid her back onto the couch as she pulled the pants the rest of the way off.

Maura's hands were working the front of Jane's robe, loosening the belt and gasping is pleasured shock and awe as she saw what Jane had on under it.

"Gorgeous." she whispered as she reached for Jane, begging for Jane to finish what she had started.

Maura parted her thighs and allowed Jane to position herself between them and cover her body with her own as the silk robe puddled around them.

"Touch me." Maura whispered.

"Patience my dear." Jane said as she kissed her.

Maura slid her hands inside the robe and began loosening the hooks of Jane's corset.

"Wait." Jane commanded.

Maura's lust-filled eyes looked at her in shock.

"My party, my rules." Jane said seductively.

Maura moaned.

Jane slid her hand down and began teasing Maura's pulsing bundle of nerves as her mouth began kissing, starting at her wife's mouth and slowly, very slowly working her way down her chin to her throat and to her painfully hardened nipples.

Maura arched up invitingly as her hands found Jane's breasts and squeezed hard, her leg sliding up the back of her wife's pulling their hips closer together and begging for more friction.

Jane let out a moan and bit a hardened nipple as her fingers pinched Maura's clit.

Maura's hips bucked against Jane's hand.

"Take me Jane." she begged.

Jane let out a ragged breath then continued her kisses down Maura's stomach. She lifted herself from between Maura's legs and slid down the couch further. She parted Maura's thighs even more and kissed the insides of her wife's thighs once, twice, three times before flicking out her tongue and tasting.

Maura's hips bucked at the contact and she grabbed Jane's hair, pulling her head closer to her aching center.

Jane obliged and dipped her tongue in for a better taste then trailing her tongue over Maura's swollen clit.

Maura shrieked with desire and raised her hips while pushing down on her wife's head, allowing sensations of desire to wash over her completely.

Jane took Maura further into her mouth and gently sucked, feeling the heat of Maura's desire flow all around her lips and down her chin. She slid a finger into her wife's folds and stroked gently then increased her speed as she added another finger.

"Jane!" Maura yelled as she arched her back and lifted her hips even more.

Jane increased her tongue pressure on Maura's clit and sucked even harder as her fingers delved deeper and deeper into her wife's core.

Maura's grip on Jane's hair tightened as her breaths came out in short, shaky gasps.

Jane curled her fingers, finding Maura's g-spot and felt her beginning to clamp down on her hand as her mouth continued it's torturous assault on her clit.

Maura begged for Jane to continue as the threat of orgasm was continuing was to build.

Jane could feel the muscles of Maura's vagina clamping harder and harder around her hand and she decided to bring Maura home by nipping her clit with her teeth and teasing with her tongue. One more nip and tongue flick and she brought her over the edge.

Maura tossed her head and arched her back after wave after wave of passion took her and she clamped down so hard on her wife's hand that Jane couldn't move.

As she started to come down from her mind shattering orgasm, Jane's tongue flicked out again and Maura's orgasm peaked once more, leaving her breathless.

They rode that wave of passion together as Jane removed her hand from Maura's center and slid herself up beside her wife, feeling her heart pounding and breaths coming in small, ragged gasps.

Maura recovered enough to grab Jane by the back of the head and pull her in for a deep kiss, tasting herself on her wife's lips.

Jane returned the kiss and snuggled in closer, losing herself in the feel of Maura's hot, sweaty body pressed close to her own.

Jane pulled an afghan from the back of the couch and covered them as Maura slipped her hand inside the robe and began stroking Jane's back as she peppered her face with small kisses.

"Welcome home, Dr. Rizzoli. Happy to be home?" Jane murmured into Maura's ear as she snuggled into the fold of her neck. "I love you."

"With a homecoming like that Detective Isles, how can I not be happy to be home." Maura said with a sleepy smile. "I love you too."

They laid there cuddled together and fell asleep on post-coital bliss, champagne and strawberries long forgotten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

for kt.


End file.
